1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an exercise device, and in particular relates to an exercise device for strengthening the abdominal muscles and the arm muscles of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals engage in a variety of exercises designed to strengthen various muscles of the body. Some of these exercises utilize existing exercise devices that target particular areas of the body for strengthening. However, few exercise devices specifically target the arm and abdominal muscles of a user. Moreover, most existing exercise devices are bulky and take up a lot of space, making it difficult for a user to transport the devices between locations, or to store or ship the devices. Accordingly, there is a need for an exercise device which specifically targets the abdominal muscles and the arm muscles of a user, and which may be compactly folded, in order that a user may easily transport and store the device, and also to facilitate shipment of the device.
A variety of exercise devices have been created for strengthening various muscles of the body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,062 to Conner to appears to show an exercise device for exercising the spinal and abdominal muscles of a user, having a telescoping stanchion that is tension loaded with resilient bands. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,527 to Crisp, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,119 to Johnson both appear to show an exercise device comprised of a selectively depressible push bar supported upon a vertical column. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,705 to Yu appears to show an exercise device comprised of a pneumatic hand pump which is pivotally attached to a folding chair, for exercising the abdominal muscles of a user.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.